


Art for: He's Kind of a Hairy Fairy

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean has undergone a magical transformation.





	Art for: He's Kind of a Hairy Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second year taking part in the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang as an artist.
> 
> Thanks to almaasi for their accompanying story, [which you can read here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/deancasreverse2019/works/19132585%22) and while the art may be innocent enough, the story is not so please heed the rating and tags there.
> 
> Again, thank you to the mods for running this event. They put a lot of hard work into making it happen and I really appreciate that.
> 
> You can find this [art's Tumblr post here](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/post/185274369599/deancas-reverse-bang-2019%22).

For this round, I wanted to do something involving fairies and so here we have Dean transformed by reasons revealed in the accompanying fic. The wings aren't brightly colored in what we see here, because we can only see the underside of Dean’s wings in this image.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I am more of an author than an artist, and a multishipper, so expect a real mix if you wander onto my works here on AO3.
> 
> You can find me on Pillowfort at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://www.pillowfort.social/dreamsfromthebunker), Dreamwidth at [hit_the_books](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/), Tumblr at [hitthebooksposts](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
